


love forgives the lovers

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Bottom Roman Reigns, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, ambreigns - Freeform, lil bit of kayfabe-compliant angst with a happy ending on this fine sunday, yeah this is after dean wins the title and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: Roman goes to Dean's room.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	love forgives the lovers

Roman’s hand hesitated at the door. 

He shouldn’t. He’d lost the right to-God, he’d really lost any right to do this. A few months ago he could show up, unannounced, fucked up out of his mind and it wouldn’t be a problem. Of course, a few months ago, he didn’t have to ‘show up’. They were always together. They had always been together-until Roman decided to be an idiot, all over a stupid goddamn title. Yeah, it was great to be champion, it was great to be at the top of the mountain, but what was a belt and adulation and all of that if he didn’t have Dean to share it with?

Well, he  _ had  _ had Dean to share it with. But he couldn’t return that. No, no, no-when Dean won the belt, Roman had turned cold. Distant. Angry. He felt betrayed that Dean would do that to him, and he didn’t realize until tonight that it wasn’t Dean doing anything to him; Dean winning was Dean doing what he’d been dreaming about since he was a child. Dean had wanted to be a wrestler much longer than Roman had, had worked harder than Roman had-and Roman had worked pretty goddamn hard, but he knew the hell Dean had trudged through to get where he was, and where he is, and Roman couldn’t put his own stupid goddamn ego to the side enough to be happy for the love of his life. 

He and Dean hadn’t put a real label on their relationship, but there was a relationship; they traveled together and spent damn near every night together, and every night they didn’t, they talked on the phone or texted or something, they had copious amounts of sex and Roman had spent dozens of nights laying face-to-face with Dean on dozens of crappy hotel beds, listening to Dean tell him about every little thing that made Dean who he was. Roman almost wished they had put a label on what they had. Maybe then it would have felt more real and centered and Roman wouldn’t have been a jackass and ruined it. 

Roman didn’t know what he was doing here. Maybe he wanted to apologize, maybe he wanted to make up, maybe he wanted to officially end things with Dean, he didn’t know. 

He knocked on the door. 

Roman was nothing if not decisive in his actions, though maybe not his motivations.

The handle clicked open and there he was, and Roman felt it was cliche but Dean truly did take his breath away, all those pretty red curls and the slightly-crooked bridge of his nose and his round, sweet face, that one big tooth in the front of his smile that slowly turned into a shocked expression. 

“Hey.”

Roman felt his bottom lip wobble and then there was the sting of hot tears breaching his eyes and he broke. 

“Oh-shit, come here-”

He didn’t feel like he deserved Dean’s arms wrapped around him. He didn’t deserve the way one of Dean’s hands came up and cupped the back of his head, the way the other soothingly ran over his back, the way Dean just let him hide his face in his shoulder. There was zero hesitation on Dean’s part, just a simple embrace and him quietly humming. Roman had missed all the ways Dean filled the space of silence with noise; sometimes he’d click pens or drum his fingers on things or hum or sing and Roman hated the vast empty silence that he didn’t realize his world had become without Dean.

“Hey-c’mon, get in here-can’t stand in the hallway all night-”

Dean led him by the hand into the room, the door clicking shut behind them, and Roman didn’t know what he wanted. Dean squeezed his hand and Roman wanted him to keep doing that forever. 

“What’s goin’ on, Rome?”

It was too goddamn easy, too goddamn-accepting and gentle and Roman just cried more, using his other hand to wipe at his face, and his voice was stifled and staggered when he tried to figure out what exactly he was going to say. 

“I-I-I-”

His breath kept hitching and he remembered the last time he cried this hard, and Dean had been there for that, too, because Dean was always there for him, and he couldn’t return the goddamn gesture over a stupid  _ title _ , Jesus  _ Christ _ -

“Shh-come here, get over here-whatever it is, it’s gonna be okay, okay? I’m here, you’re here with me-you know I’m always gonna be here for you-”

God, it just hurt more. Dean had guided him to the bed and they were laying down now, Roman’s head pressed against the spot where Dean’s shoulder met his chest, and he was grateful that he was allowed to just cry for a while. He couldn’t make himself stop and he couldn’t make words come out, but he could wrap his arms tight around Dean’s tiny waist-he’d missed that, feeling Dean’s amazing, absolutely stunning body against him and in his arms-and Dean was whispering and quietly singing and humming against Roman’s hair. He felt Dean inhale against his hair and Roman’s crying finally slowed to softly-falling tears and hitched breaths. Dean kept holding him and petting him and waited until Roman spoke first. 

“I’m-I’m-is ‘sorry’ good enough?”

Dean laughed. 

It was shocked more than anything and Roman, through the despair he was still mucking around in, felt the corner of his lip twitch at the sound. 

“R-shit, Roman, it’s-yeah. It’s good enough.”

Roman squeezed his eyes shut and he pressed his face hard against Dean’s chest, inhaling his scent-soap and sweat and a little smoke-like he was never going to see Dean again. 

“Are-how can that be enough? I-”

“You were kind of a dick, yeah. I know.”

That stung, but Dean said it with a smile in his voice. Roman was a little afraid to look up. 

“...I’m sorry. For-being kind of a dick.”

He felt Dean shrug a little. 

“Happens to everyone.”

“How can you-how aren’t you mad?”

Dean was quiet for a few minutes, before he sighed, hugging Roman close to his body. 

“Rome...I know-I know you were pissed at how I-went about winnin’ the title. I get it. I woulda felt weird if you’d jumped in right after I got beat for it, but-I was...wasn’t ever really mad at you for-what’s been goin’ on, just-hurt.”

Jesus, the one thing worse than him pissing Dean off was him hurting Dean. Roman wanted to put his head through a window. 

“Hey, I can hear you thinkin’ about how to castrate yourself for this shit, cut it out-yeah, you hurt me. The way you acted-I knew part of you was happy for me, but you haven’t been talkin’ to me, barely been  _ lookin’  _ at me. That hurt. It hurt that you didn’t wanna-celebrate this with me, be a part of it with me-when you won...I felt like we were on top of the world. Together. I wanted that-I wanted that after I won it, too, and-Roman, when we fought each other for it, it was...perfect. I wanted that, too-but without any other bullshit. I wanted us to be able to fight each other for it again-course then Seth came along, kinda fucked that up-”

Roman huffed out a little laugh. 

“-but...I don’t really-I don’t know what all was goin’ on in your head, maybe you were mad at how I did it, maybe you felt like I was leavin’ you behind, maybe-maybe you felt like I didn’t deserve it-”

“No-”

Roman’s head shot up and he sat up, looking down at Dean. 

“God-no, Dean, that-you deserve this and more-you’re-”

He swallowed and Dean stayed laying down, looking up at him with those big, beautiful, piercing blue eyes.

“I was...I was being stupid, and selfish, and-I felt...betrayed, when-it was stupid. I was-don’t even know why the hell I was so mad, when you-”

Roman looked away. 

“-you were so good to me, when I had it. You were-you were so proud of me and-I couldn’t-”

He felt Dean’s hand grip his wrist, getting his attention until he looked back at Dean. 

“I’m not mad at you. I wanna know why-what was goin’ on with you, but-tonight, since-I’m not gonna be in town tomorrow, could-you wanna just...be together? We can always talk later or somethin’, but-I missed you.”

Roman’s lips parted in surprise and he felt his cheeks heat up. 

“You-still want-this? Us?”

Dean smiled. 

“Well, yeah. I still love you, just cause you were bein’ kinda weird and a little bit of a jerk for a couple of weeks doesn’t mean I stopped lovin’ you.”

“I-I...love you, too.”

“Then get down here.”

It didn’t really feel real. It didn’t feel real, that Dean wanted anything to do with him, that Dean was pulling his own clothes off and Roman was doing the same until they were cuddled up together under the blanket. It was warm and he didn’t think he could forget how to fit Dean’s body against his, the way Dean slotted so perfectly and easily against him. 

“Dean?”

“Mm?”

“Are...do you-want to be my boyfriend?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Hell of a question to ask the guy you’ve fucked bareback a bunch of times.”

Roman rolled his eyes, and God, it felt so good to talk to Dean like this, it felt so good that he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. 

“You’ve fucked me more than I’ve fucked you. I mean-”

Roman sighed and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Dean’s. 

“-I mean...we’ve been...we’ve never talked about-what this is. We’ve talked about how much we love each other, but-do you just not...want to-use specific terms?”

“Guess it just...never occurred to me? We’ve just been-you know. Us. But-is it important to you?”

“I came to your room thinking we’d never talk again after this. The only thing that’s really important to me is you not-not hating me.”

“All my hate’s still pretty locked up with Seth, babe.”

Roman nuzzled Dean’s nose, and Dean grinned and kissed Roman’s nose and chin. 

“I love you. I-I do kinda like the idea of us-bein’ ‘boyfriends’. Think I already told my mom that’s what we were.”

“You-”

Roman looked into those piercing blue eyes again. 

“-you’re really...you want this? You wanna-stick with me?”

“Yes. I-”

Dean’s cheeks turned bright red. 

“-I know it’s gonna be hard, with-me movin’ to the other brand-I know it’s gonna be hard, but-I never wanted to break up, or-anything like that, so...yeah, I-I wanna be your boyfriend. Officially and all that.”

Roman swallowed and it felt hard to do, and he found himself unable to look at Dean. 

“I...feel like I don’t deserve-”

“Stop.”

Roman shut his eyes and winced. 

“Roman...you don’t have to be-you don’t have to be the fuckin’ martyr all the time, alright? You don’t always have to whip your back when you’ve done somethin’ wrong. You deserve-ain’t even a question of what you ‘deserve’. I love you-that’s-the whole thing, right there. You really think I love you-for no reason?”

Roman choked out a sob and Dean cupped his face, holding it tightly and carefully, while Roman kept crying. 

“Didn’t mean to be harsh. I-you always beat yourself up over shit like this, and-it’s not good for you, I know you wanna be the example and the leader, but-you can’t punish yourself for makin’ mistakes, just make up for them.”

Roman kept sobbing and felt...he didn’t know the word for it. Dean was right and Roman knew it, but being told so, especially when he’d expected to lose Dean over all this, hurt in a way he hadn’t seen coming. But he felt like it needed to hurt. When he finally calmed his breathing enough to talk, he pressed just a little closer to Dean. 

“I-I came here tonight thinking-that you’d-that you’d hate me-and-I think...I think I thought that was the easy way out, cause-then I’d have a good reason to beat myself up. Knowing that-you still want me in your life-kinda put me in shock.”

“Ain’t lettin’ you off that easy, baby.”

God, there was a thread of warmth that started in his gut and spread through his whole goddamn body when Dean called him that, when he said it with that smile in his voice, and he surged forward to kiss Dean; it was incredibly desperate and needy and he reached up to grip Dean’s hair in both hands, needing to feel him and he tugged on the soft red curls until Dean whimpered against his lips. It was too good and too much and Roman felt tears at his eyes again, pulling away, only for Dean to press forward and move them until Roman was on his back and Dean was straddling him, one of his thighs so their legs were tangled and he shook his head, his nose bumping against Roman’s cheekbone. 

“No-fuck-no more tears for right now, baby-I love you, I love you-I want you-”

Roman wanted to tell Dean that he could do anything to him, that he could take his body and use it however he wanted, that he could hurt him-they’d played those games before and loved them, Dean knew how to hurt him and make it feel like ecstasy, but right now...that didn’t feel right. It felt like another easy way out, another way to punish himself through Dean, and he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t-not right now. Maybe they could get back to that point soon, sometime, but not now. Roman looked up at Dean, blinking and needy and still crying a little.

“I want you, too-I want-”

“Been a while, since-what do you need?”

Roman swallowed. 

“I need you to love me.”

Dean smiled, a little smile that made his cheeks look rounder and his whole face look sweet, with the way his eyes brightened and damn near sparkled, and he kissed Roman’s cheek.

“I will.”

It was just...easy, after that. Roman tried to let go of his worry and his anxiety and his fear and focused on the way Dean’s hands pulled his boxers off of him, baring him fully to Dean, the way he wanted to be-the way he needed. He focused on the way Dean looked at him and drank in his body with his eyes as he trailed his fingertips over Roman’s skin and he felt his skin jump under the touch. He spread his legs for Dean, and Dean looked down at his cock, raising an eyebrow. 

“Baby?”

“Yeah?”

“You feelin’ alright?”

Roman blinked.

“I mean-as much as I was, yeah. Why-”

“I just-you’re not-”

“Oh-oh! I-”

Roman wasn’t hard and hadn’t been, but it hadn’t struck him as odd. There had been a few times when they’d had sex or done something heavy and Roman hadn’t gotten an erection, and it never bothered him; just being with Dean and feeling him was enough. He shrugged and smiled up at Dean. 

“I still want-I wanna have sex, but-”

“You sure? I don’t-if you’re not turned on-”

“I am, I just-sometimes I don’t get hard. I still feel good, and I still want you.”

Dean smiled and his cheeks were red and he leaned down, trailing kisses down Roman’s stomach, over the swell of muscle and at his belly button and the line of hair under it-Dean always loved that that was the only hair Roman had on his chest-and he pressed his lips to Roman’s cock, holding it, looking up at him. 

“Is this-okay?”

“Yeah. I’m not-I’m probably not gonna get hard, I’m-sorry?”

“Don’t be, I just wanna touch you, but-wasn’t sure if-I know this has happened before, but-”

Roman reached down and grabbed Dean’s shoulder, then cupping his neck, then his cheek, his fingers threaded through Dean’s hair.

“I’ll-I’ll tell you if I need something to stop, okay?”

Dean grinned. 

“Good.”

He took Roman’s cock into his mouth and gently sucked, not trying to do anything but make Roman feel good. Roman laid back and closed his eyes, his whole body relaxing. He hummed and started petting Dean’s hair. Dean just melted, whimpering around Roman and sucking a little harder. He pulled off a moment later, and Roman kept stroking his fingertips over Dean’s scalp, and Dean was beautifully dazed, a little string of spit on his lip trailing over Roman’s thigh. 

“Oh-oh…”

Roman grinned. He knew Dean missed that-he felt bad that he’d deprived Dean of that, of having his hair played with, but he wanted to make up for that as much as he could tonight. He didn’t want Dean to leave the next morning with any doubt in his mind that Roman wanted him and the full breadth of a relationship with him. Dean kissed at Roman’s hip, up his side-grinning against Roman’s skin when Roman laughed because it tickled when Dean’s stubble rubbed on his ribs-and he pressed himself against Roman’s side, shifting the both of them until he was behind Roman, one of Roman’s thighs lifted over Dean’s. Dean laced their fingers together, burying his face in Roman’s hair. He breathed in deep a few times, groaning. 

“God-I missed your hair-missed your smell-”

“Never have to miss it again-”

“Good-I-fuck-”

Roman could feel where Dean was hard against him, and he swallowed against a lump in his throat, and he turned his head to look at those big beautiful blue eyes. They really were stunning. Bright and clear and pretty as the prettiest blue skies. 

“Do you have-”

“Yeah-reach over, it’s in the top drawer-”

Roman did, and he grabbed a bottle of lube-not a whole lot had been used, and for some reason, that made Roman blush. He and Dean had done so, so, so much together, but the idea of Dean working his fingers into himself during the time they’d been apart...it felt different, right this second. Roman handed it to Dean and settled, gasping quietly when he felt warm, wet fingertips pressing against him, and then Dean’s middle finger was sliding inside, and-good God, he had fucked himself with fingers and toys on the handful of days he’d managed to feel okay enough to want to get off, but it wasn’t the same. There was nothing that compared to what Dean could do to him and make him feel. Roman rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes. Dean took it slow, mumbling against his hair the whole time, smiling and making Roman laugh and that was the last thing Roman had thought would happen tonight. 

He’d really been so convinced that Dean would tell him to fuck off, that he’d lose what they had, that he’d have a reason to hate himself and hurt himself like he felt he deserved, but he should have known that Dean wouldn’t allow that. Ever since they...hell, since they became friends, they’d worked together to stop feeling go goddamned bad about themselves. Dean had been through so much in his life and it had left him with some physical and metaphorical scars, and Roman had held and kissed and loved away as much of those as he could, and Dean did the same for him. Dean never wanted Roman to feel as bad about himself as Roman did most of the time-and Roman wondered if he’d never noticed because it was under the guise of ‘working hard’ and ‘doing what he had to’. 

Then he thought of Dean convincing him and Seth to have cookouts before shows and the value of just not doing anything and laying in the sun and Roman realized that Dean helped him more than he’d thought, and he’d almost let that go. He’d almost thrown that away.

He grabbed Dean’s hand and made Dean wrap his arm around his waist, so that Roman was held close against him. He wasn’t making that mistake again.

“You-you ready, do you need more-”

“A little-a little more, please?”

He didn’t want this to hurt. Any part of this. He wanted this to feel good, and loving, and warm, and comfortable, and Dean softly worked Roman open some more, nudging his hair out of the way so he could kiss at Roman’s neck, and Roman just had to smile. Nothing felt like this. Not a damn thing in the world. 

“Okay-fuck, Dean-”

“Missed you so much-I missed you, I-I love you, please-I need you-”

Roman nodded, squeezing Dean’s arm. 

“Please-you can-I can take it now-”

Dean pressed forward and thrusted his hips into Roman, his cock sliding in slowly, spreading Roman and stretching him. Roman’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry and he felt Dean’s lips against his ear, a ragged breath leaving him as he whimpered. 

“G-God-baby-oh-”

Roman couldn’t speak if he tried. He was crying again, and then both of Dean’s hands were on his stomach, holding him there, and Dean had always loved Roman’s stomach and insisted on touching it as a comfort to himself and he was comforting both of them now and Roman shut his eyes, in love with every inch of skin-on-skin contact happening right now.    
“Can-can I move?”

All Roman could do was nod and tap Dean’s arm once, to let him know it was okay. And Dean started moving his hips back and forth at a slow, dragged-out pace, which they both needed. Roman didn’t want it hard or fast tonight. He wanted to feel the slow build of heat in his stomach and Dean’s breath puffing against his neck. Roman rolled his hips a few times, encouraging Dean, the two of them moving together. One of Dean’s hands went down to Roman’s cock, gently stroking it, holding it and rubbing the pad of his thumb over the head. It was so...good. He still wasn’t hard but it felt amazing anyway, Dean’s rough hand treating him so softly. 

“I-I love you-I love you so much, Roman-”

“I...I love you too, please-I need you to-I want you to come in me-”

Dean worked his hips a little harder, short thrusts back and forth, driving his dick deep into Roman, and Roman’s body twitched, back arching and pushing back onto Dean as he cried out. He kind of loved coming like this, his cock shooting out come onto Dean’s hand, feeling Dean kiss at his neck.

“I’m not-I’m gonna come-”

“Yes-please please-”

There was nothing quite like feeling Dean come inside him. Nothing made him feel so close to Dean, so loved by him, and he’d needed it since the first time they did it. Roman smiled and closed his eyes as Dean fucked at him, quietly moaning and huffing until Roman felt warm wetness inside him, and his smile grew, knowing he’d feel this for the rest of the night. He turned as much as he could in Dean’s arms, kissing him on the lips and cheek and nose, looking at him, really taking in his face and how beautiful he was. His eyes were closed and he was catching his breath, his cheeks flushed and his hair damp with sweat. Roman carefully pulled away, gasping at the sensation of Dean’s cock pulling out. He turned and sat up, smoothing his hand over Dean’s hair. 

“Dean?”

Dean reached up and grabbed his wrist, nodding and opening his eyes.

“‘m fine-just-I need-I need a minute.”

Roman got up and went to the bathroom to grab a rag that he could wipe Dean down, cleaning him of sweat, and Dean visibly calmed down. Roman bit his lip and sat on the bed, looking down at the rag in his hands. 

“Rome?”

Dean pulled the rag from his hands and sat up with Roman, leaning in and kissing him.

“Hey-don’t get down now, baby.”

Roman smiled and nodded, though his eyes were wet.    
“I-I love you. I’m sorry. I know I-I’m not gonna...hurt myself over this, but-I need to find a way to make it up to you.”

Dean pressed his forehead to Roman’s temple and laughed. 

“Just love me, that’s enough. Maybe take me out to dinner when we’re both home next.”

The reminder that they were going to be on separate brands hurt. 

“It’s...that’s gonna be hard to get used to.”

“I know.”

Dean’s voice was more serious now. 

“I know, it’s-we haven’t been apart for so long, but...it’ll be okay. We’ll work something out, we can still talk all the time, and-maybe we can get time off together, too. I’m not-I’m not gonna get you back and then half-ass our time together.”

Roman’s laugh was wet, but genuine.    
“I-I know you will, you’re-you don’t half-ass anything.”

Roman turned so that their foreheads were pressed together and he kept his eyes shut. 

“I love you. I really-I’m not giving up on this either. I-not anymore. I love you too much-”

Dean tangled his fingers in Roman’s hair, pulling him into a kiss, or more a series of small kisses, every one short and between loving words. 

\---

Roman helped Dean pack. 

He always had, because Dean tended to haphazardly throw things into his bags and hope it was manageable, but Roman had, years ago, taken over for him, folding his clothes and putting them in his bags in a more organized way, and he’d always enjoyed it. 

It was less enjoyable now, knowing that Dean was going to have to leave soon and drive in the opposite direction of where Roman had to go.

Dean was sitting on the bed, watching.

“I’ll call you when I get to a stopping point, or-if you’re free today, we can talk while I drive. I got-one of those phone holder things.”

Roman laughed and-despite the general sadness at knowing Dean wasn’t going to be right by his side all day today, he felt...lighter. He felt good. Dean loved him and forgave him and for once in his life, he didn’t feel like he had to punish and push himself to the point of self-destruction. 

“We can talk for a bit. I have to get-I have to get ready for the show and everything, but-I can take a little time before to talk. How far away is the next town?”

“‘bout two hours.”

Roman finished folding up the last of Dean’s shirts, holding it and rubbing his thumbs over the material. 

“Gonna miss driving with you.”

“We’ll be back together at one point.”

Roman looked up at Dean. 

“I hope so.”

Dean smiled and his dimples were prominent and Roman stood up and kissed them, the shirt still in his hand. He had a thought and pulled away, setting the shirt on Dean’s lap.

“I gotta grab something from my room, I’ll be right back.”

His room was two floors below and he rushed as much as possible, digging through his bag and rushing right back up to Dean’s room. He came back in with one of his shirts that he wore on screen, one of his favorites, and sat next to Dean on the bed. 

“Trade?”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he grabbed the shirt out of Roman’s hands, bringing it up to his face and rubbing his face on it, inhaling deep and keeping it there for a long moment. Roman laughed and wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist.

“Dean?”

“Thank you.”

His voice was quiet and a little muffled but Roman knew how much Dean needed something like that. He’d probably sleep with it next to his face whenever they weren’t together and Roman took the shirt he’d had of Dean’s, and Dean sniffled a little. 

“I am-this is gonna be kinda hard for a few days.”

“I-I can come see you. One of Raw’s house shows runs by where Smackdown is gonna be, and-we could have a day together.”

Dean nodded and turned to Roman, kissing him like he was going to miss him. He didn’t seem to want to stop and Roman didn’t either. 

“I-I gotta head out.”

“I know-I know, but-”

Roman kissed Dean a little harder for as long as he could until he knew they had to stop. He helped gather all of Dean’s things and kept the shirt on him while he walked Dean down to the parking lot, helped him load his bags into the car, and they stood there, in the slightly chilly morning air. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll-I’ll call once I’m on the road?”

Roman nodded, both of his hands in both of Dean’s, and Dean squeezed his hands. 

“I really-I’m happy you came back to me.”

“There’s...I don’t wanna be anywhere else.”

Dean kissed him one more time, deeply, sweetly, and full of love, and he climbed into the driver’s seat and Roman had to hold back his tears watching him drive off. It was sad that they were apart, but...he knew they were together, again. 

\---

Roman was getting out of the shower when he heard his phone ring, and he smiled. 


End file.
